The Files
by TwinOfIno43
Summary: You and Itachi are getting married and your name is Kiamo. You steal important files of all the student and previous sudent that have demons and they are still alive. Pairings: ItachiKiamo KisameAmi... Please take a look at my poll! Please!
1. Chapter 1 The files are stolen!

True Love 

CHAPTER 1: The beginning.

Hi. I'm Kiamo Nara [A/N: Your Kiamo Nara through out the story and I'm Shikamaru's twin. My cousins are Neji and Hinata, Tsunade is my mom, and Kakashi is my uncle. My fiance is Itachi and we are always annoyed by his members. I have brown hair, purple/red eyes, and I'm very smart and talented at navigating around each village. I'm 18 and Itachi is 19. My father died on a mission. I also have a demon within me. It's a Girl with cat ears, teeth, and a tail with pants that went to her knee's, a slit skirt over it, a stringy strap shirt, and the whole outfit was blue. The demons name was Neoko. She has black/blue hair and red eyes. Just to let you know, I'm a good healer. Oh yea, my enemies are Sakura and Sasuke. And my besties are Ten-Ten, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Itachi's team mates, and pretty much everyone else except for Sakura and Sasuke. (A/N: No offense to Sakura and Sasuke fans, but Sakura is to spirited and Sasuke just wants to kill Itachi!!!)

I left the academy with valuable information about every student that went to the academy and is still living. As I left the academy I saw Sasuke and lno kissing! I ignored that and went to the hokage tower to get more information an people who were sannins(A/N:spelling?) and other important people who are still living. I entered and found my mom, Tsunade, was working on papers again. "Hey mom." I said. "Hello Kiamo. Was that mission I gave you hard or easy." She asked. "Very hard. there were ninjas everywhere and I liked it. It was fun." I replied, "When are you done with work?" "In at least two hours." Tsunade said. Iruka came busting through the door."SOMEBODY STOLE ALL THE FILES OF ALL STUDENTS THAT CAME TO THE ACADEMY!!!!" Iruka said screaming. "What! This must be the works of the Akatsuki. They might want all the demons that exist now. We have to find out who is doing this and now." Tsunade said. "Yes Tsunade-sama. I'll go and tell the anbu." Iruka left the Hokage tower and so did I.

I went outside and saw Sasuke staring at me with anger in his eyes. This wasn't good. I ran as fast as I can just to get away from him. He was still following me. I ran all the way home till I found Shikamaru sleeping out side again. I lifted him up and put him on my shoulder and carried him inside. I dropped him on the couch and left to go change my clothes. I was wearing cargo pants that went up to my knees (like Ino's bottoms), a tight half sleeve shirt, shoes that every other ninja wears, and I took a long piece of black cloth and covered my face leaving my eyes uncovered.

I took a messenger bag and left to go to the akatsuki head quarters. I roomed through the forest till I sensed someones chakra. It was Sasuke again. If he figures out that I stole the files, my mother will kill me, literally. He stopped me and pinned me to the tree. He tried to pull my mask off (A/N:not really a mask but you get the point.) but that was a clone. I ran as fast as I could to reach the akatsuki. "What do you want from me?" I said. "I know you stole those files and I want them back."he said. "In your dreams you will." I said. I setted up bombs so I could get the chance to get away from him.

I reached the akatsuki and only found Itachi there. "Did you get the files." he asked. "Oh yeah." I dropped the files in front of him on the table. As we looked through the files to find the people who had demons my demon started talking to me again.[A/n: The demon speaks with quotes, not you.

"Tell me the people who has demons. I want to know really badly"  
'Well let's see. Sasuke has a bird type demon, Ino also has a cat like demon that is your sister so we can kill her and I'll take your sister or i could just extract the demon from her and let her live, Naruto has a fox demon and we'll do the same thing we will do to Ino, and... and...' "And who"  
'My mother. She has the demon I've been looking for my whole time being in the Akatsuki!'

I was in shock. (Neokoquotes Yousinle quotes quotes)  
"Are you ok?" Neoko said.  
'Yeah. I can't believe I'm going to have to kill my mom.' I replied "Are you going to do it"  
'Hell yea!!!! That bitch burned my room so thats why I moved out'  
"I feel bad for you. I was in la-la land at that time. I was having a smoothie too. But still, I feel bad for you more than I feel bad for myself being in your body"  
'Be happy your in my body because I was the only one that could hold you in without dying'  
"What ever. I'm going to start a party"  
'In my head'  
"Where else"  
'Fine. But you better clean up the mess after.'

I went to the kitchen to go get food. I found Itachi in front me. "What happened?" he asked. "I gonna do it. I gonna kill my mother." I said. "Ok. Well lets go back to the living room and finish looking at those files ok?" he finished. I activated my sharingon. I was the fourth person to get my sharingon. First was Kakashi, second was Itachi, third was Sasuke, and I was the fourth. I looked good with sharingon and so did Itachi. I sat down and said, "We have to go get the rest files in my mothers office after she locks up. I made her exact keys to the window and filing cabinet. We'll leave at tomorrow at night to go get the files in her office." I said.

I layed my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. Right when I was just about to kiss him, Kisame, Zetsu, Diedara, and Sasori came in. "You guys had to come home early." I said. Kisame said, "Why. Were you going to kiss or something like that?" "NO. I just wanted time with my fiance[A/N:spelling?. That's all." I said. "Jeez. Talk about anger management." Zetsu said whispering to Sasori. "WHAT YOU SAY FOOL!!" I said to Zetsu throwing five kunis at his head. "Nothing!!!" Zetsu said with a scared look on his face.

"I thought you weren't afraid of girls Zetsu." Itachi said. "Why you little!" Zetsu said. Then he looked at me. I was giving that Watch-it-or-your-the-next-to-die look again for the fifth time this week. He better be watching his back. I fell asleep on Itachi's shoulder. He picked me up and brought me to his room because I looked my room with my chakra. I woke up and found clean clothes on the chair. (A/N:still the same day) I took my clean clothes and went to the bathroom. I entered and took a shower. I left the shower and and went to my room. I found a note on the floor. It was from Itachi.

"Dear Kiamo,

I left to go get some stuff for the wedding and we will be out very long. If you want to know were we will be, we are at the mall in Suna. The one we went to go get your dress and my tux. Yeah thats the one. The guys are with me except Zetsu. He will keep you safe and if he doesn't, then he will be in a lot of trouble. Love you.

Sincerely,  
Uchiha Itachi"

I thought he would go to that new mall in Konoha. Never mind. He would be found and killed. I went down stairs and found smoke rising up. This did not sound good. I ran to the kitchen and found Zetsu with a fire hydrant putting out the burned eggs. "Look what at what you did!" I said screaming at Zetsu. "Well sorry Miss-I'm-so-perfect. I just put salt and it exploded!" Zetsu said. "Ever call me Miss-I'm-so-perfect again and I will rip those things on the side of your head! Give me that!" I said. I heard the door bell ring. I quickly putted the fire out and went to the door. It was leader and his right hand man, Zirock. "Kiamo. We need you and Zetsu to come to headquarters quickly. It's an emergency." Leader said. "Umm Leader. We can't go to the headquarters." I said. "Why not?" leader asked. "Zetsu burned down half of the kitchen and I need to clean it before he does anything else stupid. Is it ok if we have the meeting here?" I asked. "Ok. " Leader said,"Tsunade is close to finding out you stole the files from the academy. We need to get the files from her office by tomorrow or the mission will be a complete failer." Leader finished. " I understand leader. We will have the files by tomorrow." I said. "That is all you needed to know." Leader said that and then left our headquarters.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!!!" I said in his ear. Zetsu jumped up and smashed his head through the ceiling. I pulled him down with one pull and one hand, he fell unconscious on the floor. I don't feel bad for him. It's his fault that he's lazy. I went to the kitchen and heard the phone ring. (A/N: The person on the phone will talk in quotes. Not you again.)

'Hello'  
"Kiamo? It's me Itachi"  
'Hey Itachi. Is something wrong?' "No. I just need to talk to Zetsu"  
'You can't'  
"And why not"  
'Because... He... Left to go shopping for eggs. Yea! We ran out of eggs quickly, thats why'  
"Ok... Do you know which store he went to"  
'No. He just said that he was going to the store to get eggs. You know what he should have been back by now. It usually takes him like ten minute or something like that. Well when are you coming home'  
"Right now actually. I see you in a bit. Love you"  
'I love you too. Bye'  
"Bye."

I went to the living room and still found Zetsu laying unconscience on the floor. Did I really scare him that much? Well to tell you the truth, I really don't care if he was really scared or not. It's basically his problem not mine. I lifted him up and brought him to his room. His room was green and black.

He really needs to redo his room. It looks like you just entered hell. I heard the doorbell ring like a hundred times. I dropped Zetsu on the floor and this time he woke up. "Zetsu. Act like you just came back from the store." I said whispering to Zetsu and he entered the kitchen.

I opened the door and it was Kisame. "Were's Itachi?" I said. "He's carrying half of all the stuff we bought." "And you didn't even care to help?! I sometimes wonder if your really from hell or not. Thats all I got to say." I said that and then I ran passed him and found Itachi under a whole pile of stuff for the wedding in two days. "Some...body...please...help! Can't...breathe!!!!" "I'm coming in Itachi! (A/N: she just pulled him out. She didn't jump into the pile.) I pulled Itachi out of the pile. "Are you ok Itachi?" "Were...is...Kisame?!" he said after each breathe. "He probably went inside to his room to hide from you so he won't die. Yeah, I had a dream like this once and it ended with a very and I mean VERY happy ending." I said and then I figured out I was talking to Diedara when Itachi ran to Kisames room to kill him for not helping him carry some of the gifts. "Yeah. When you weren't here, this never happened. Yeah. I've never seen Itachi this mad before, yeah." Diedara said to me but then he realized I was inside the house looking for Itachi and soon to be dead Kisame.

I saw Zetsu sleeping on the couch like an old hag, again. Diedara went upstairs to find Itachi and Kisame. I bitch slapped Zetsu so he could get his lazy ass up. "Did you do this all the time when I wasn't a member of the Akatsuki?" I asked Zetsu. "Maybe, Maybe not." "ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!!!" I said screaming in Zetsu's ear, "Now, help me and Diedara look for Itachi and Kisame instead of being a freakin' lazy bum!!!" I ran to the basement and found Itachi strangling Kisasme to death. I said, "Sleeping No Jutsu." (A/N: I made that up. I don't know the jutsu from the real show is called.) In a second Itachi and Kisame were sleeping on the floor like babies in a crib. Now you don't see stuff like this happen these days, and you have to believe me, they looked really cute sleeping together.

I quickly grabbed them both by their collars and dragged them upstairs. I just can't wait to see them get drunk one night. Like they always say, life is a mystery. I dropped Kisame in his bed and found Diedara sleeping on his bed. This would make a good picture for my phone. "Itachi. Wake up. We're going to do the most funniest thing anyone has ever done in the history of funny. Look in Kisames room and look at his bed." I said to Itachi. His face started to turn cherry red before we ever brought Kisame into his room. Itachi and I lifted Kisame into his room and putted him next to Diedara while they both were sleeping. "Itachi. After this picture I will quickly wake Kisame and Diedara up and then we will run to my room since their not allowed in my room except for you because soon your going to be my husband. Got it?" I said to Itachi. "Don't u think that is a little immature for a person you age?" he replied. "So what! Don't you ever want to have some fun in your life???" I quickly took the picture, woke them up, and we both fled to my room. Nothing happened... yet.

Bathroom

I entered the bathroom and nobody was there. I turned the shower on, got out of my smelly clothes, and went in. It was really relaxing. I turned the shower off and poked my head out side the curtains to see if anyone was there. It was Kisame and he was using the toilet. "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!" I said screaming at Kisame to scare him. He quickly zippered up his pants and left the bathroom. I grabbed my towel and got dressed. I left the bathroom and found Kisame and Itachi talking. I stomped to Kisame and slapped in the face so hard, it left my hand print on it. "The next one will and I mean will kill you for good." I said silently to Kisame and entered Itachi's room. "What did you do this time Kisame." Itachi said. "I'll explain this to you in the morning." Kisame said and then left to his room.

"Well...I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get us some popcorn and a movie." I said. Itachi went to his room and turned the television on and waited for me. A thump was heard. I ran to Kisames room and you know what I saw? Something that make everyone laugh their butts off. Kisame fell on the floor and Diedara is on top of him... (A/N: Disturbing but yet funny...)

I jumped in Itachi's bed and fell asleep. I heard a sound and it was Itachi. He wore the usual clothing every guy wore before they went to bed. Boxers. He got into bed and woke me up. "What did Kisame do to you?" Itachi said giving me that questioning look like usually. "Does it really matter?" I asked. "Yes it does by the way you slapped him. And to tell you the truth, your the first girl who has ever slapped a guy like that in my whole entire life. And thats a good thing." he said to me. "I'll tell you in the morning." I said to him and them fell back asleep on his chest. We held each other like a person holding onto a small stuffed animal and never let go till the next morning.

My first fan fiction so shut it. It took me at least four days to make the first chapter so I'm really tired. I'll update my second chapter in about one week. Please send me comment or complain. Which ever is better to you. Please review. If any spelling mistakes or anything else, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2 strike at dawn

TRUE LOVE

Chapter 2:Strike at dawn

I woke up in the morning next to Itachi. I got out of bed and went down stairs to eat. It was 9:00 in the morning. I got a cup and a bottle of orange juice and drank it. I was the first one to wake up. I went to my room to change into clothes. I wore a tight 1/2 sleeve shirt, tight caprices, and flats. I also wore a black/red sash around my waist. I ran to Itachi's room to wake him up. I whispered to him, "Itachi wake up. We have to go to Konoha now." Itachi got up and said, "Now?" "Yes. Before my mom wakes up. If she wakes up before I'm there, I'm dead." I said. "Are you dressed?" he asked. "I was the first person to wake up. Now get dressed. We need to leave now." I said. "Ok. Can you please leave so I can get dressed?" he asked again. "I'm going."

* * *

Konoha

We were right in front of the gate. We jumped over the gate and landed on our feet. "Ok. Meet me in at the bridge were I used to wait for my team. Be there at two hours before midnight so we could start the operation. Ok?" I said. "Ok. I'll be here five minutes early." he replied. "Before I leave." I said. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left to my house with a basket of different herbs and different types of berries.

* * *

My House

"Where were you last night young lady?" Tsunade asked. "I was picking berries and herbs out in the woods." I replied. "Really. Show me your basket." mom asked. I showed her the basket that was full of berries and herbs. "Can I go say hi to Shikamaru please?" I asked. "Go. If you ever leave the house without me knowing your in very big trouble." Tsunade said. I ran up stairs to go say hi to Shikamaru. "Hey Kiamo. Where have you been? Tonights crazy 8's/gambling night. You have to be here for this game or we're all doomed by mom. Oh and Naruto and Ino are coming to play with us today." Shikamaru said shaking me.

I went to my room to go pack some of my stuff. Shikamaru came into my room and asked, "Why are you packing Kiamo?" "I'm...going to go find more berries and herbs in the woods. Why do you ask?" I said. "Your hiding a secret and I know it!" Shikamaru replied. "Whatever." I said. Naruto and Ino were at the door waiting for us.

9:00

"Come on Kiamo. You can do better than that." Tsunade said. (A/N: Their playing crazy 8's, my favorite game, and gambling while playing the game.) "After this move you guys will lose everything you betted in." I said to everyone. (A/N:She was playing with her family.) I put down my last card and I won. I got $300.50 from the pot. "Naruto, want get some more popcorn and juice with me?" Shikamaru asked. "Sure." Naruto replied. "Try not to burn the popcorn like last week." I said.

* * *

Kitchen

"Naruto. I know Kiamo is hiding something from us. Her chakra keeps getting stronger by the second. Can you figure out what she is hiding from us?" Shikamaru asked. "Give me a second! This isn't good. She's going to marry Itachi Uchiha tomorrow in Suna. And she really isn't going to find more berries and herbs. Tonight..." Naruto said. "Come on guys. Kiamo, Ino and I have been waiting for exactly eleven minutes. The popcorn should be ready by now. Make sure you bring some sake with you. And don't forget the coka-cola in the fridge." Tsunade said. "I'll tell you later what she is going to do." Naruto said, "We're coming!" Shikamaru brought the popcorn and sugar. (A/N: Popcorn tastes good with sugar. I did that once. You won't get hyper that much.) Naruto brought the Sake and coka-cola.

* * *

Living room floor

"Mom. What time is it?" I asked. " It 9:30. Why?" Tsunade said. "I just wanted to know what time it is before I head out to go find more berries and herbs." I replied. "Why are you going so soon. You just got back home." mom said. "Remember. Tonight at ten is the night dad died. I want to go back to the spot were I saw him die to remember him." I said. Tsunade took another sip out of her sake. "I'm going to be leaving in about twenty five minutes just to get to the spot he died earlier this year. I won't be back for a week or so like last time. So it looks like I'm going first again." I finished. I put down an eight and wished for clubs. Everyone was all in. And at the end I won. I always win every game of crazy 8's. I got $1,500 dollars at the end. "Well, looks like it's time for me to go. I'm going to pack my clothes." I said. I ran upstairs to my room and packed ten outfits and shoes. I packed sandals, ninja sandals, high heals, flats, and lots of tops and bottoms. I stuffed them in my backpack and ran down stairs to go get my hair brush.

* * *

Door

"Well, I'll see you soon." I said. I ran to the bridge.

"Excited that your marrying Itachi"  
'Ya think? You ended the party all ready'  
"It was really fun. You should have been there"  
'I could just trade spots with you, but not today. Do you remember were the bridge was'  
"Make a left here and Itachi should be there"  
'Thanks. Did you clean up after the party like I told you to'  
"I still working on it. I'm sleepy. Good night"  
'Whatever.'

* * *

Bridge

"Hey Itachi. Ready to go?" I asked. "Ready when you are." he replied. "Let's go." I said. We jumped from building to building.

Hokage's Tower Window

"Ok. We're here. Do your stuff. I'll guard you." Itachi said. I ran to the filing cabinet and Itachi guarded me. I quickly grabbed the files and tried to take them out without making any noise. I dropped one file and one of the guards from outside heard me. I just grabbed the files and stuffed them in my backpack and left.

* * *

Outside

''That was a close one Itachi. We need to go to a part to the forest in honor of my father." I said. We got to the part of the forest were my father died. I dropped the flowers I bought and put it on his grave. "Do feel that chakra Itachi?" I asked. ''Yes, I do. Sasuke. He's following us." Itachi replied. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" I said out loud. I sounded like Naruto when I said that. A hundred of me appeared. Itachi and I left the direction to the base and my clones went the other way. Sasuke was smart to put up traps while I was making my clones. He was catching up to us. "Itachi. Since your Sasukes worst nightmare, create a whole bunch of clones of you and we might be able to lose him." I said. And eventually we did lose him.

* * *

Base

We got inside and locked the door. We went to the living room and found Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, and Diedara playing crazy 8's and gambling at the same time like I did at my house. "Hey guys. Care to join us?" Zetsu asked. "Sure. Why not. Just to warn you. I always win this game." I warned them.

10:30

"You guys are soar losers. All of you lost to a girl. And you know how much I got. $3,000. At my house I got $1,500. Well I'm going to bed. Good night guys." I said leaving them with angry faces wanting to kill me including Itachi. I got into my pj's and popped into Itachi's bed and quickly fell asleep. Itachi came in, changed into clean boxers and fell asleep next to me. He was holding my waist and I just slept on his chest.

* * *

My third chapter is coming up soon and it's going to be the wedding. Please review. No flames!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 The Big Day

True Love Chapter 3: The Big Day 

I ran to my dresser to find my make up. I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it!" I said screaming. "Kiamo. Can I enter?" Itachi asked. "Yeah." I replied, "Hey baby. How are you?" "I'm ok. Are you ready?" Itachi asked. I walked up to Itachi and hugged him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Haven't they told you that you can't see the bride before the wedding, but who gives a crap." I said. I gave him a kiss on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck and went into a deeper kiss. Kisame entered my room to find Itachi. "You guys should have closed the door you know." Kisame said. I picked up a kunia and said, "If you want to live, I would leave the room if I were you."I through the kunia to make him leave and he left. "Well, You should go to your room and get ready." I said. "You better do the same." Itachi said.

* * *

Konoha

"MOM!" Shikamaru said. "What is it." Tsunade said. "Kiamo is hidding something from us and we need to get there quickly." Shikamaru said. "Where are we going?" Tsunade said. "To Kiamo's wedding." He said. Tsunade spitted out the sake she was drinking. "WHO IS SHE GOING TO MARRY?" Tsunade asked. "An S-rank criminal. Itachi Uchiha." Shika said. "Shikamaru. Tell me everything." Tsunade said. "The wedding is in Suna and it's starts in one hour so we need to get there. Its at the beach we went to last year. Should we tell Anbu? I'm going to get Kakashi" Shika said. "We won't tell Anbu. They would kill your brother in law. And go get Kakashi quickly." Tsunade said.

* * *

Suna

Itachi and I entered the beach. I wore a dress that went up to my knees. It had no sleeves. I had a white thorn less flower in my hair. Everyone was there except for the priest. "Were is the priest? If he doesn't get here I will personally rip his head of and that won't be a pretty sight." I said. The priest ran to the beach and stopped right in front of us. "Ok. I'll make this quick cause I have to go to another wedding in ten minutes. Itachi, do you take Kiamo Nara to be your lovely wife till death do you part?" the priest said. "I do." Itachi said. "Kiamo, do you take Itachi Uchiha to be your lovely husband till death do you part?" the priest said. "I do." I replied with happiness in my words. "Please exchange rings and you may kiss the bride." the priest finished his last words and left. Itachi put his hands around me and gave me a passionate kiss.

I put my hands on the back of his head and then around his neck. "STOP!" just then I saw my mom, Tsunade. "What do you think you are doing? You married an S-rank criminal and now your Mrs.Uchiha. You are coming home with me now." Tsunade grabbed my wrist and I got out of her grip. "No. I'll do what I want to do in life. You have no control over me any more. You treated me like dirt ever since dad died. You blamed me for his death because I was the only one who saw him die. Why. Why did you do that to me?! WELL! I WANT TO HEAR THE TRUTH!" I said screaming at her. "Because I killed your father. He never did horrible things around you. I was disguised as Orochimaru just to kill him. He never treated me as an equal." Tsunade said.

I walked back from my mother. "And just to let you know Kiamo, I'm not your mother. Your Ino's twin, not Shikamaru's. We had to split you two up because your real father wanted one daughter and he was about to kill you so I bought you because it wasn't fair for one to die and let the other live." Tsunade said. "Go. and tell the others I'm not coming back. I'll be back to pick up my stuff later today." I said to my mother. Kakashi said to me, "I'm your real father." I fainted and Itachi lifted me and the rest of the Akatsuki guarded us. We rented a hotel to stay at for the rest of the day till I woke up. Itachi put me down lightly on our bed and I woke up. Itachi was still holding me and then I fell asleep on his chest. I woke up the same day at 1:00 in the afternoon. I was still on top of Itachi's chest and I tried to get out but instead I kissed him slightly on the lips just to wake him up. He kissed me back to say he is awake and the kiss went into a deeper kiss and then we heard a knock on the door.

"Room service." the "maid" said. "Come in" Itachi said. Itachi gave me a kiss on the cheek and the so called maid was Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, and Diedara. "Itachi, Kiamo. Get ready. We're all going down to the bar to celebrate your wedding." Kisame said. "It's going to be lots of fun. Yeah." Diedara said. "Fine. Just go out side so we can change into clothes." I said to the guys. I wore a black tube top with red clouds on it, black jeans with red designs on it, and black ninja sandals. I brought some money with me too. Itachi wore the usual. (A/N: You know what he usually wears. But this time he wore a jacket and jeans to.)

* * *

Bar

We entered the bar and got a seat. A lot of guys were hitting on my and I gave them my HIT-ON-ME-AND-I-WILL-KILL-YOU-BEFORE-YOU-CAN-COUNT-TO-ONE or I'M-MARRIED-TO-A-HOTTIE-INSTEAD-OF-A-LOSER-LIKE-YOU look. They all backed off not because of the looks I gave them, they backed off because of Itachi. There are times when Itachi can save the day and when he's a big distraction because of his good looks. I have to say he is a bad boy mixed with the really hot looks. We sat down at the bar and waited for our sake to come. "One time when I was five years old hiccup I went to the bathroom to take a shower hiccup I went in and said that the water wasn't working but then I realized hiccup the shower wasn't on." I said drunkly. "That happened to me once hiccup but only in the bathtub." Itachi said. We all got drunk that night and went home to our base.

* * *

Home

We entered the house and sat on the living room floor and played my favorite game, Jumbo Stack. (A/N: I made up that game. It's like truth or dare but it's written on a piece of paper.) I went first. "Oh no. It's a dare. It says, Kiss the boy or girl of who you truly love." I said. Itachi was right next to me so I turned his head to me and gave him a kiss on the lips in front of everyone. Itachi started blushing. Kisame picked up a piece of paper from the box. It was truth."Lets see what it says. Tell the person to your left your deep dark secret and they will say it out loud." Kisame said. I was the person to his left. He whispered in my ear, "I have a wife named Amy" He said. "Kisame has a wife named Amy." I said out loud like there was no tomorrow cause I was still drunk from drinking seven bottles of sake. We had a sake drinking contest and I beatted Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Diedara, and Zetsu. And we were still drinking sake! That makes a total of 30-40 bottles of sake. Zetsu picked up a card and it was dare. "Tell the person across from you who you would want to kill and why and they will say it out loud." Zetsu went to Itachi and said to him, "Zirock, he's Leaders right hand man and I should be in his position." "Zetsu hates Zirock cause he's Leaders right hand man." Itachi said out loud.

Diedara picked up a piece of paper and it was truth, "Tell everyone person you like in the room and give a reason why. I hate truth. The person I like in this room as a best friend is Kiamo because she makes me laugh when Itachi is on missions." Diedara said. "Your scarier than Zetsu with a Venus fly trap for a head, but I do tell some pretty good jokes." I said out loud to everyone. Sasori picked up a card and it was dare and it said, "Pick a girl in the group and hug her till her face turns at least cherry red." Sasori said. He went to me because I was the only girl and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. Diedara grabbed a cherry and put it right next to my face and my face was darker than cherry red and I hitted Sasori in the stomach and he lost a tooth or two. "That was the first punch. Next time, I won't be easy on you." I said to Sasori with a very evil grin on my face. Itachi picked up a card and it was dare again. It said, "You will tell everyone your deep dark secret. My deep dark secret is that I used to sleep with a teddy bear when I was a pre-teen." Itachi said. "Now that is more embarrassing than funny. " Zetsu said with shock in his eyes.

I picked up the next card and it was truth. It said, "Tell everyone any good news that will happen in the future. Well, this might be shocking, but a yesterday I went to the doctor and I found out I was pregnant." I said in front of everyone. "Your joking right?" Kisame said. "It's not a joke. I gained 300 calories yesterday and all I had was a salad for the whole day and it was from the baby." I said. Itachi was shocked when he heard this. "Well in a few months we'll find out if it's a boy or girl." Itachi said. "Well after a few more truths and dares in going to bed. It's your turn Kisame." I said. Then I quickly fell asleep in Itachi's arms. "Looks like she is very sleepy because of the baby. I mean, it's only been one and she has been tired out really quickly since then. I got dare. It says I have to get everyone snacks no matter what. Who cares. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." Kisame said as he left to his room.

"Make sure you clean this all up Sasori. Ok?" Itachi said. "Fine. But I better get five bucks just for doing this." Sasori said. "Grow up." Itachi said as he carried me bridal style to our room. He put me down gently on the bed and fell asleep right next to me. He held on to me with his muscular embrace and it was hard to get out so I gave in and fell asleep on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. He quickly gave me a kiss on the lips and it turned into a passionate kiss. And then I fell back asleep on his chest.

* * *

Thanks for reading the third chap. The fourth chapter will be up soon. Please review. Also my new story is a Naruto and Hinata pairing. It's going to be really cute. PLEASE REVIEW! No flames!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Time to kill

True Love Chapter Four: Time to kill. 

I woke up in the morning and went to the bathroom to take a shower. "ITACHI!!!! THE WATER ISN'T WORKING!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "I'M COMING!! I'M COMING!!" Itachi said screaming.

"_Well that went well_"  
'Oh shut up!! It's not like you can fix up a shower'  
"_What ever. I'm starting another party in your head_"  
'DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!!!!!!!'

Itachi entered the bathroom. "KISAME!!!!!!!! Did you get to drunk and turned off the water??? Cause if you did, you better write your will!!" Itachi said. I overheard the conversation and started to laugh at them. It was always interesting to hear what Itachi would do to that Kisame. "Yeah.Yeah." was all that Kisame responded and a scream was heard. Kisame screamed and ran to his room.

"YES!!! I GET TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY!!!" kisame said screaming like there was no tomorrow. I ran down stairs and knocked Kisame out cold and brought him to the bathroom. Since there was only cold water, I threw him in the shower and locked it until he woke up sick.

5 minutes later

"WHAT THE HELL!!! WHY AM I LOCKED UP IN THE SHOWER!!?? GET ME OUT OR SOMEONE WON'T SEE DAY LIGHT TOMORROW!!!!!" Kisame said screaming and then slipped on a bar of soap. "THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WATER PIPES YOU FREAKIN STUPID FISH FACED PERSON!!!!!! MY GRANDMOTHER CAN ACTUALLY PAY THE BILLS UNLIKE YOU!!" I said laughing with Itachi. I unlocked the shower door and turned the shower off. ''Ever turn the water off again and you will be stuck in that shower for a lifetime till your dead." I said whispering to Kisame with anger in my words.

* * *

Our room

"Itachi, that is the last time Kisame will ever get drunk again. If there is no hot water tomorrow someone won't be seeing daylight ever again." I said to Itachi. "Ok Ok. I'll make Zetsu take care off it. Plus, a guy with a plant for a head needs water to live you know. So he's perfect to do the job." "Ok. If he doesn't fix the water pipes and theres no hot water tomorrow, Zetsu won't be alive." I informed.

3:00

"Where is it?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I need to find it know!!! Oh my god! I'm never going to find it know! Who knows what Itachi is going to do if he finds out!!!!" I said, "AH!!!! Kisame! Stop eating the files!!!! God damn it! What the hell is you problem?!?!?!? ITACHI!! KISAME IS EATING THE FILES!!!" I finished.

I heard loud foot steps coming up the stairs. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?!?!?! WE NEED THOSE FILES TO KILL THE PEOPLE WITH DEMONS AND PUT THE DEMONS IN OUR BODIES YOU ASS!!" Itachi said. "Well sorry! There wasn't any food in the fridge and I didn't know these were the files you loser!" Kisame screamed back at Itachi. (A/N: this is the good part.) Itachi dragged him by the hair to the basement but I didn't follow.

* * *

Basement

"Now you shall suffer!!! Muahahahaha! Muahahaha!!" Itachi said trying to put Kisame in the closet full of his fan girls.

* * *

Kitchen

"Hey Zetsu, Sasori, Diedara. What happen to all the food? Kisame started to eat the files and I can't wait to give him his punishment. Muahahaha!!! Opps. Sorry, I got carried away again. Well I know one person that has to die." I said. "SASORI DID IT!!!" Zetsu and Diedara said running away from the kitchen.

* * *

Konoha. 10:00

"Get ready. We go to the Hokage Tower and kill the Hokage." "I'll kill her. She deserves it and it will come from me." I said. "All right. Can you go alone Kiamo?" Itachi said "Hell yeah." I said silently. We splitted up and I went alone to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Hokage Tower

"You can go home Shizune. Your work is done for today." Tsunade said. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Shizune replied with tonton in her arms, "Do you want me to take tonton home for the day Tsunade-sama?" "Sure. Why not." Tsunade replied. Shizune left her office and Tsunade started to here strange sounds. "Hmm. I thought I heard something." Tsunade said. "Why? Why did you lie to me my whole life? Well do you have an explanation? You don't? Well then I guess I have to kill you myself." I said like my voice came from every corner in Tsunades office. I came out of nowhere and stabbed her in the heart but that was a clone. "So you want to kill me right Kiamo? Well your going to have to fight me better than that!" Tsunade said.

Kakashi entered my office. "Kiamo! I knew you had something to do with the akatsuki! I should have killed you when you were born! I knew this would happen!"

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked my fourth chapter thanks to my friend Michelle for helping. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5 Fightning Time!

True Love Chapter 5: Fighting Time!!!!! 

"Give me all you got Kakashi!!" I yelled out loud. " And you know what? I got my sharingon and mine is more powerful than yours which means I can kill you easily!"."That day will be difficult to create!" Kakashi said charging at me with twin kuni's, " You can never defeat me cause you have my blood!" Instead of charging at Kakashi, I charged at Tsunade and stuck the kuni threw her stomach and this time, it was the real Tsunade. "That's what you get for lying my whole life!" I said as she slowly died and her healing powers couldn't help her.

Tsunade died right in front of my eyes and then I left her there with my blood on the kuni so they know I will never come back to Konoha. "Now, it's time to finish you off!!!" I said screaming at Kakashi trying to slice the kuni threw his heart. Then Ino came barging into what is now Tsunade's office. 'I got a trick up my sleeve that she will fall for really badly.' I thought. "Ino!!!! Help!!!! I'm your real twin sister and Kakashi has lied to you your whole life that you didn't have a twin!!!! And now he killed Tsunade for letting me live and he put my blood on it so the Anbu would think I killed Tsunade!!!! He only wanted one to live and the other to die!!!! Now!! He's trying to kill your twin!! Me!!! Go get Anbu and tell them the story! I'll try to hold him off as long as I can!!! And the name is Kiamo! Go and don't come back till the Anbu is with you!!" I screamed at Ino and then she left to go get the Anbu.

"In a few minutes the Anbu will be here to take you in Kakashi."

"Not unless I kill you first and tell them the real story!"

"In your dreams you shall succeed, but now, your time will end as a ninja in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The Anbu came bursting into Tsunades office and saw the cold body of Tsunade laying on the floor, dead. "There he is!! Get him!!" The Anbu captain said.

"Are you ok Kiamo-sama?" The Anbu Captain asked

"Yes. Just get him out of here before he won't live to tell you the rest of the story on why he killed Tsunade-sama."I replied.

"Will do Kiamo-sama. Also, why are you wearing black clothing with red clouds on it?"

"It's the new style in Suna. I've been staying there for a while with my husband now."

"Who is he? Is he from Suna?"

"That's not your problem and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Yes Kiamo-sama. We'll get Kakashi out of here very quickly."

Ino came running to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"I thought that I didn't have a twin but your here and it's all confusing to me now." Ino said

"I know!! I was with Tsunade and Shikamaru. You know when we were younger and we knew each other so well, and you said you wanted to leave Konoha when Kakashi said that I died when I was born for no reason. Well, I really don't live in Suna. I'll tell you the rest if you want to leave Konoha. If you want to leave Konoha, I'll tell you my secret that only you can know and no one else. If you leave, meet me by the gate were we used to go before we left on missions by 5:00 in the morning. It will be a long journey." I said to Ino

"Don't worry. I'll be there." she replied.

"But promise me on your will you won't tell anyone 'cause if you tell someone, you won't see day light the next day. I'm joking! I would never do that to you! I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at 5:00. Bye."

We quickly gave each other a hug and then I left threw the windows. I went straight to Naruto's house.

* * *

Naruto's House

"Hello? Naruto? Are you home?" I said knocking on Naruto's's door. "Kiamo? I thought you were dead!" Naruto said giving me a big hug, "Come in Kiamo! How are you? Where have you been?..." He started to ask me a lot of questions.

"How is everyone? Has anything happened while I wasn't here in Konoha?" I asked

"People have been acting very strange this week and I don't know why? Maybe this is the works of the Akatsuki! Or maybe Orochimaru!!!" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"Probably Orochimaru stole Sasuke again!!!"

"Ha Ha Ha!!!!!!" We both laughed at the same time.

"It's been so different in Konoha without you Kiamo." Naruto said.

"I know! You know how you have a demon inside of you?"

"Yes..."

"Well... So do I."

"Cool!!!! What type of a demon do you have?"

"Well, her name is Neoko and she is half cat half human. She has a tail, cat like ears, cat like claws, and wolf like teeth. Say Naruto. I have a secret and you have to know what it is."

* * *

What do you think? I'm going to put a poll up and you guys have to e-mail me to see what the secret would be for the next chapter. Here's the poll!

What secret will Kiamo tell Naruto?  
A. She is part of Akatsuki. B. Their demons are brother and sister.  
C. That she is married to Itachi.  
D. Naruto is her brother and Ino is her twin.

E-mail me and vote to see which poll will win for my next chapter!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Also, sorry for the Kakashi and Tsunade fans!!! I'm very evil but it's really hard to figure out if I'm doing something bad or not!!! Sorry again!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!


End file.
